What the Hell?
by Zina Nevirone
Summary: Dana wakes up in a parallel universe! Everything is the same, but somehow different! It's weird! All her friends are different! Then there's this guy! She doesn't recognise him! And the geeky kid! It's confusing for her! I can't at this point confirm pair
1. Chapter 1

What the Hell?

Chap 1

**A/n: Another BOREDOM BUSTER! Only this time I've actually wanted to write something like this, unlike Don't Let Me Get Me! That was straight off the top of my head!**

I know my world and this isn't it! It must be a dream! That's it it's a dream. Nothing to worry about. I'll just wake up soon and find myself in my own bed, in my own world. There are two girls in a set of bunkbeds across from me and a bunk above. Weird. There's something about this room that screams PCA and then something else that tells you it's not. Another thing is that the girls are in exactly the same places as Zoey, Nicole and Lola are in in reality. I have no idea what is happening here all I can think is this is a parallel universe.

Xx

Now that I look at the girls to my right a little more closely, metaphorically of course as I haven't actually left the bed, there is something familiar about them. I'm guessing the one in top is a parallel Lola and the other is a parallel Zoey. The parallel Lola's red hair is clumped over her face and the parallel Zoey's electric blue hair is spiked up almost perfectly. The parallel Zoey has short spikey hair, whilst the parallel Lola's hair was long, probably as long as her upper body. What does Nicole look like? I'll have to wait. They'll have to get up soon. It's five to eight.

Xx

Eight o' clock is finally here, but I thought everything went faster in dreams. This was going at the same pace as reality. What if this isn't a dream? What if it's reality? How did I get here? How come I'm not in my world? How come I'm not at MY PCA?

"Da-na, it's time to get up?" a groggy voice says from above me.

She called me Da-na, not Dana, but Da-na. I hate it when the teachers call me that in school. It's so annoying. 'Da-na, can you tell me the name of this acid?' 'Da-na, what's a pro of marriage?' 'Da-na, why do you use short hand in Algebra?' Sends a chill down my spine and usually I don't answer.

"Well, Da-na?" the girl moans.

I get up and realize it's Nicole. She has black hair with streaks and she lets it hang loosely around her shoulders. She's wearing a really short black leather mini-skirt and a black halter-neck. I stare, I can't help it. She looks so much like my Nicole and yet she's wearing that.

"What?" the parallel Nicole snaps.

"Can you stop calling me Da-na?" I mumble.

"Whatever!" Nicole sighs and walks away.

I go to where my wardrobe is. To my shock it's filled with pink frilly stuff.

"What's the matter, Da-na? Run out of things to wear?" the parallel Zoey has appeared at my shoulder with a smirk on her face.

She's wearing an electric blue short-sleeved V-neck and light blue jeans.

"No, no!" I mutter.

"K, then!" the parallel Zoey is about to walk away.

"Zoey?" I shout after her.

"What'd'ya call me?" Zoey span around, "Nobody ever calls me that!"

"Can you call me Dana, not Da-na?" I ask hopefully.

"Only if you promise never to call me Zoey again, it's Zo!" she says giggling.

"Deal!" I smile.

"It's a deal, then!" she smiles back.

I pick a white frilly layered top and white jeans from my wardrobe and head to the bathroom to put them on.

Xx

It's different, but familiar in there to. I step into the cubicle nearest the wall. Everywhere I look it's covered in writing. 'Nico 4 Chaz!' 'Q luvz Chaz!' 'Zo + Chaz 4eva!' 'Da-na luvz Chaz more!' Whoa! I actually like a boy? 'Lolo 4 Chaz, Chaz 4 Lolo!' I can guess these. Nico is Nicole, Q is Quinn, Zo is Zoey, Da-na is me and Lolo is Lola, but this Chaz, he's confusing, totally and utterly confusing.

Xx

When I get back to the dorm it's just Lola, I mean Lolo in there.

"Ready to go?" she asks quietly.

"Sure!" I answer softly.

Lolo is wearing beige trousers that are to long and a huge brown jumper, that's not really in California, or that's at least where I hope we are. I grab the pink bunny backpack that sitting at the end of my bed. It's hideous, but there's nothing I can do about that.

We start walking out the dorm, to the cafeteria.

Xx

"What's this about you not wanting to be called Da-na, anymore?" Lolo asked after a while.

I shrug, "Just fancy a change."

"Alright, then!" Lolo smiles.

We carry on walking.

Xx

"Who's Chaz?" I ask, pretending to be sarcastic.

"Chaz Matthews?" Lolo asks shocked.

"Yeah?"

"You've had a crush on him for months and now suddenly you don't remember who he is!"

"I was being sarcastic!"

"Da-na was never sarcastic, now your Dana you are! You confuse me!"

"Sorry!"

"You're from a different world, aren't you? You're Da-na's double!"

"Don't be silly!"

"I'm not! Zo told me that this morning you called her Zoey! You've changed your name to Dana! I'm only thinking logically!"

"I've just gone for a change!"

"Understatement of the year!"

"You know what, I'm not hungry! Go on without me!"

I head to the fountain, or where I hope the fountain to be.

Xx

Thankfully for once I've got something right. The fountain is there. I go and sit on it. Tracing my hand in the water.

"Da-na?" a voice asks me smoothly.

This time I don't metaphorically shiver, I really do.

"I'm Dana now!" I declare.

"So, Dana?"

"What?"

I look up and there standing above me is the most gorgeous guy I have ever seen in my entire life. He's wearing dark jeans, a dark denim jacket and underneath that a black muscle shirt. I almost fell backwards into the fountain. He's got to be Chaz.

"I'm sorry about last night!" he apologized, "Don't be cross with me! Zo turned up to play 'would ya rather'!"

"Why would I be cross with you?" I asked foolishly.

"I stood you up! I'm sorry!" he whispers as though he's afraid someone'll here.

"Don't be! It wasn't your fault! Zo knew all about our date! She just likes ya!" I lie.

"Wanna go out tonight?" he asks slowly.

"I got plans!" I lie again, I'm getting good at this.

"Your loss!" he smirks and walks off.

There's something about he that reminds me of someone that I can't just lay my finger on. It's not Logan. If only I could remember surnames.

A girl comes up behind me and puts her hands over my eyes.

"Guess who?" she squeals.

"Enlighten me!" I sigh.

"Q!" she shrieks.

She then jumps round in front of me.

"So? How'd it go with Chaz?" Q asks excited.

"It didn't!"

"Why? What happened?"

"He stood me up!"

"That's why you ran from Lolo!"

"Mmhm!"

This lying is becoming a real pain.

"You're poor thing!" Q exclaims, then she tries to hug me.

I swing out of her reach.

"I'm on speed dial if ya need me!" I can sense the hurt in Q's voice.

I want to be sorry for her I really do, but she's not my Quinn, this isn't my world.

Xx

It's time for class now. I reluctantly get up and go. As I'm walking along I bump into this really small geeky kid.

"Da-na, I heard about Chaz, I'm so sorry!" he snorts.

"And you are?" I ask stupidly.

"Oh, Da-na! Don't pretend you don't know who I am! I really am sorry that I didn't get you an A+ on your history report! How was I supposed to know it was only A material?" the kid whined.

"Just tell me who the hell you are! I'll be late for class!" I snap.

I can't lay my finger on this one. He's the height of Dustin and yet he seems far older. No it can't be……

**A/n: A good story I think!!!!!!! What do you think?????? Who do you think Chaz is?????? Who do you think the geeky guy is????**


	2. Chapter 2

What the Hell?

Chap 2

**A/n: I like this story!!!!! I want to write it!!! So cut the chit chat!!!!!**

"Logan Reese! Your History, Science, English, Maths, Sex Ed, French, Business Studies and Geography partner!" the guy counted it off on his fingers.

I just want to scream. He can't be Logan. He's short. He's got glasses. He's got short hair. It's messy. This can't be Logan. It just can't.

"Right! Right!" I mutter.

"Wanna walk to Business Studies together?" he asks whilst scratching the back of his neck.

God, he has a crush on Da-na.

"Only if you don't call me Da-na! It's Dana!"

"Oh, okay!"

We walk to Business Studies not talk, barely looking at each other.

Xx

Mr. Bender is freaky. He has long black hair and a black goatee. He is one of the strictest teachers. I type one letter wrong and he goes bananas. Logan is sitting beside me giving me sympathetic looks. This just freaks me out. This isn't my Logan. This definitely isn't my Logan.

"Da-na! Are you paying attention?" Mr. Bender screams at me.

I snap out of my day dream. That horrid name again. It keeps creeping up. Every time I forget about it, it pops up again. I hate it. It's pronounced Dana, not Da-na! Not Da-na! Never Da-na! It's not that I hate the sound, it's the fact that someone called me that when I was little and they're now gone. Maybe in this world she's still alive. Maybe my mom's still alive. Just maybe!

"Da-na! Detention!" Mr. Bender roars.

Fantastic. That's all I need. I groan. Logan shoots me a really sympathetic look. I roll my eyes back.

"As I was saying before I had to talk to Miss Cruz, for Monday you need to do a documentary on anything from fashion to head lice!"

Brilliant. I don't even belong in this damn world and I have a project.

"For this project you will be in groups! Let me see! Zo, Chaz and um…..Q. Nico, Logan and Da-na. Lolo, Mickey and Saskia. Libby, Dan and Frankie. Katya, Zach and Vanessa. Bree, Paolo and Ashlee. Caitlyn, Simon and Taylor."

Thankfully the bell went there and then.

"I'll get in touch!" Nicole, I mean Nico sneers.

I just nodded and Logan waved, not realizing her dislikement towards him.

"To English!" I mutter.

"Mmhm!" Logan mumbles.

Xx

We walk to English not having time to talk as it's right next door. Inside is the smallest teacher I have ever seen. There's no way in Hell that that is Miss Dumfries. Miss Dumfries is the tallest. What a weird world.

"Take your seats, kids!" she chirps.

Another weird thing, is she actually being nice? That is not Miss Dumfries. I sit down next to Logan roughly.

"Whoa! Someone's troubled!" he exclaims.

I just sigh.

"Get your jotters out!" Miss Dumfries smiles, "Today you're writing a story about a Haunted House! Can anyone tell me what you have in a Haunted House?"

Logan's hand shoots straight up.

"Mr. Reese?" she asks happily.

"Spooky stuff! Like ghosts, ghouls, witches, warlocks and stuff like that!" Logan brags.

"Well done Mr. Reese!" Miss Dumfries praises, "Anything else?"

This time a girl at the backs hand shoots up.

"Miss Potter?" Miss Dumfries asks kindly.

"Booby-traps!" the girl smirks.

"Exactly!" Miss Dumfries exclaims.

Logan's face slightly frowns.

"Your planning page will be a mind map! I want Haunted House in the middle, like so!" Miss Dumfries drew it on the white board behind her, "And coming out of that characters, setting, plot and House. Coming out of these you tell me who the characters are, where the setting is e.g. what country, what happens and what the House is like in the inside!" she wrote it all down as she spoke, "You will have fifteen minutes to jot down your planning page and then you must begin writing your story!"

We began.

Xx

The bell for break goes just as I'm on my second page.

"Off you go kids! Remember to come back!" Miss Dumfries chirps.

I stroll out the class room. My heads spinning. This world is too weird! I'm scared. That Chaz comes up to me.

"Hey, Dana!" he greets, "I'm sorry about you getting detention!"

"Why? It wasn't your fault! It was mine! I was daydreaming!" I babble, I think some of Da-na is seeping through.

"Okay! Okay! I was just showing sympathy!" Chaz whispers, he's hurt.

"I'm sorry! I've just got stuff on my mind!" I whisper back.

"I hope it's not me!" he mutters, just loud enough for me to hear, but I know that he does hope it's him.

"No! Just stuff!" I smile weakly.

"Are you sure you can't come over tonight?" he asks hopefully.

"Maybe!" I say before I can stop myself.

The bell goes again, so we pile back into class.

Xx

I have French now. Boring French. I've got to pinch myself every five seconds to stop me falling asleep.

Xx

Lunch time the best time of the day because you don't have any work and you get to eat. That's just my opinion. I love it. Chaz is eating lunch at a table to the side with Zo and Q. They wave at me. I wave reluctantly. With my dinner tray I stroll over to them. Chaz pushes a seat out and pats it. I shake my head, a small smile seeping through.

"I'm sorry I ruined your date with Chaz last night! I forgot you had plans!" Zo lies to my face, and yet Chaz doesn't sense this.

"Are you absolutely sure you can't come over tonight? We can just stay in and watch DVDs? Please come? I'll play High School Musical, your favourite?" I can't believe this, Chaz is begging.

"Fine!" I sigh.

Wait did he say High School Musical? That movie sucks!

"Do we have to watch High School Musical again?" I protest.

"What would you like to watch, then?" Chaz asks, he's way more relaxed now.

"Um……." I ponder, I have to think which movie doesn't suck too much, but still sounds like Da-na, "The Break Up!"

God, I hate that movie, but not as much as High School Musical. I'd rather watch Black Christmas or the original Buffy the Vampire Slayer, but hey, I can't win in every world.

"Okay, then! Let's say tonight at…..seven?" Chaz suggests.

"Sounds good to me!" I smile, just to rub it into Zo's face.

She glares at me. Mission accomplished. She gazes at Chaz in pure admiration.

"I'll order from Sushi Rox, K? Let's just hope that geeky kid, Logan Reese isn't delivering!" Chaz says, just loud enough so that a passing Logan can hear, "I don't want HIM touching my food!"

"Hey, at least be a bit nicer!" I snap, usually it's me slagging the bimbos Lola and Nicole off, but now I'm defending a geek, I've really gone too far now.

"Sorry, babe! I couldn't help it! He's such a dork! Now he'll probably go cry into his advanced algebra book! He thinks he's so much better than the rest of us! News flash, he isn't popular, he isn't good looking and he hasn't got all the girls he could possibly want!" Chaz drones.

I snap back. Aren't I the only girl he wants? Or does he want Zo as well? He sees my astonished face.

"Hey, hey! You're the only gal for me!" Chaz soothes.

Zo fake gags and Q smiles.

Xx

**A/n: What a good chap!!!! If I have to say it to myself I will!!! How many people were surprised to learn who the geeky kid was???? You all know who Chaz is, don't you???? How will she found out???? What's gonna happen next?????**


	3. Chapter 3

What the Hell?

Chap 3

**A/n: Bored again!!!! Surprise! Surprise!!!! Not really!!!!**

I love winding her up. She so deserves it. Oh my god! I'm speaking like a bimbo. This is awful! I pick on bimbos!

"Dana?" I hear someone whisper from behind me.

"Hm?" I reply.

A hand touches my arm. I reach to grab it, but there's nothing there. I shake my head.

'What's the matter?" Chaz asks.

"Nothing." I mutter.

He looks at me worriedly.

"Really nothing!" I insist.

"Are you sure?" Q asks concerned.

"Hey, guys! What's up?" Lolo grins.

"Nothing!" I snap.

"Okay!" Lolo says awkwardly.

I get up quickly, deliberately leaving my tray behind with all my lunch.

Xx

I wander out the cafeteria and down the hall. Two hands grab me from behind and push me into a storage closet.

"We need to talk!" a strangely familiar voice demands.

The hands move from my back. I spin round. There's no-one there.

"Is this a practical joke?" I ask my voice slightly shaky.

"Nope! This is real!" the voice replies.

A girl appears in front of me. I realize the girl is me. She puts her hand on my shoulder, obviously knowing I'm going to break for it.

"I want my body back! I've lived your life for half a day! I prefer my life where my boyfriend stands me up, Logan has a crush on me and I'm not friends with Zo! Not the world where my boyfriend's got a crush on my worst enemy and she's my best friend!" she whispers angrily.

"Wait! Did you just say in my world Chaz has a crush on my Zoey?"

"Uh-huh!"

"Then that means Chaz is Chase."

I feel dizzy. It just can't be. Chaz is so hot and deliberate. Chase is so dorky and clumsy. They can't be the same person. It's impossible.

"It would seem so! Now give me back my body!"

"I don't know how!"

"Find a way! Otherwise I will mess your life up!"

"How? It already is!"

"I'll run away from PCA and go live in Hawaii!"

"I should be scared because?"

"You'll be away from Logan!"

She had me. I need Logan. Yes we're always at each other throats, but he's special.

"You read my diary!"

"I had the key and I couldn't resist! There's another thing, I'll post you diary on the web so everyone can read it!"

"You evil conceited-"

"Hey! Hey! I'm you, remember?"

"I can't believe you!"

"'April the nineteenth, Oh, how Logan's eyes sparkle, how his hair flows, how his muscles bulge. He's fit, good looking and gentle!' That's the sorta stuff everyone will be reading tomorrow night!"

"How can you black-mail yourself?"

"Easy! I just focus on something I desperately want and I can do anything! I'll even jump from a building, just to get Chaz back!"

"How can you be here anyway?"

"I haven't worked out how to get my body back, but before we swapped I worked out how to cross between worlds! Well, actually Logan worked it out and I stole it, but without a body I'm just a ghost! Try and touch me! Go on!"

I reach out and my hand goes right through her.

"See?"

"Impossible!"

"Not if you're doing it!"

"I've been knocked out, haven't I?"

"Don't be stupid! You're just daydreaming! Mr. Bender in your world is nice, don't you-"

She disappears without finishing. I can't believe I'm being blackmailed by my own ego. It's impossible.

Xx

I step out the closet and run to the fountain. I twist my ankles as I'm wearing Da-na's pathetic high heels. The fountain spills out and as it hits the water splashes my face. This hides my tears. I can't believe this. I'm useless at science and I wanna stay here. How am I going to solve this? She read my diary. I hate her. She's twisted. We can't be the same person. It's ridiculous.

"Dana, what happened in there?" Lolo's behind me, hands on shoulders to stop bolting off.

"You know what you said earlier? It's true! I'm Dana from another world! Da-na knows how to cross between the worlds, but she needed a body to explore it! Now she's going to publish my diary on the web if I can't find a way to get her back here, but I don't want to leave!" I spill everything.

Lolo folds her arms, a frown plasters itself on her face.

"Why don't you want to leave?" she finally asks.

"I like it here! Put it this way, I like messing with people! I love making people envy me! That's run out in my world! The only way I could get that back is if I admitted my love of Logan to him!" I whisper, incase this world's Logan is here to hear or someone hears and tells him.

"You love your world's Logan?" Lolo laughs at this.

"Hey, he's as hot as Chaz! And anyway you love my world's Chaz, aka Chase!"

"Ew!"

"He's a complete dork, though, so you're alright!"

"Phew!"

"But he's in love with Zo, aka Zoey!"

"Oh! Your world is so confusing!"

"Uh-uh! This world is worse! Nicole is a goth! You're one of my best friends as well as Quinn! I can't stand you two! I'm always attacking Nicole! I don't think I can take much more of this!"

"So you do wanna go home?"

"I don't know!"

"Well, I'm meeting up with Mickey later! So, I'm gonna go and get changed!"

"What about class?"

"Over for today!"

"Why?"

"We only have four periods a day!"

"Cool!"

"You coming?"

"Yeah! Who's Mickey?"

"My boyfriend!"

"It's Michael, isn't it?"

"Huh?"

"What's his last name?"

"Barrett!"

"Michael Barrett……It's him!"

"Who's Michael?"

"The Mickey of my world! I used to have a crush on him!"

"Really?"

"Yeah! Until I realized how hot and cute Logan is!"

"I can't imagine Logan hot!"

"I couldn't imagine him geeky!"

xx

**A/n: And you thought Dana was evil, you haven't met Da-na!!!!! What do you think????? What's going to happen???? Now you see that purple button I double dare you with padlocks on to press it!!! Otherwise you have to……..do the birdie dance and pull down your trousers in front of your mom and dad!!!!!!! Ha-ha Ha-ha!!!!!**


	4. Chapter 4

What the Hell?

Chap 4

**A/n: The next part!!! Yay!!!!**

Do you ever get the feeling that no-one understands you, but you? I don't have that feeling right now, at a time that I should. I know that I don't understand me, because she is blackmailing me and she is me. Lolo is in on it, Q and Mickey too. They all knew what Da-na was going to do before I did. They all know about my diary and how I she is going to post it on the web tonight if I can't find away to stop her. I can't believe this!

Xx

Last night was a disaster! Da-na skipped class to come over from my world, as I later found out, Lolo, Mickey, Q and I were all skipping too. I know I hate school, but I hate detention even more. Plus, it will go on my personal record and on all their personal records. I know I usually don't care about other people, but she is me, Da-na I mean and the others are sort of my friends, they're their egos anyway. So Lolo dragged me back to the dorm and made me get ready to meet Mickey. I wasn't actually too unhappy at this because I didn't realize at the time. Mickey was really cool compared to Lolo. He smokes, he has long hair and he wears baggy shirts and baggy shorts. He has this freaky ponytail that looked as though he spent hours upon hours brushing. I was wearing a stupid white mini-skirt, pink crop-top, another pair of pathetic high-heels and I've curled Da-na's straight hair, so it's just the way I like it.

Xx

"Wow! Are you sure-" Mickey exclaimed.

He didn't get to finish because Lolo was already kissing him.

"Dana, guess who?" I heard a smirky voice from in front of me, "They've set you up! They know all about me! They know you're from the other world! They know where I am! Nice hair?! You thought you were evil you haven't met me!"

Da-na was there telling me like it was. Telling me they all knew who I was. Telling me I'd been idiotic.

"Lolo, thanks for almost busting us this morning!" Da-na snapped, "Put it this way Dana, we all want to explore other worlds, so we stole Logan's work and put it to the test! The first we went to was yours, but we were only ghosts, so I stole your body to explore! I don't like what I see and now I've forgotten how to get my body back! Logan also took his research back! Your mission is to steal it back otherwise it's 'June the 1st, Logan is so stupid, but cute. He has this way of making you feel good, instead of lonely. I always fight with him, but that doesn't matter because one day I'll be his girl!'. That's what will be read by one and all!"

Da-na materialized in front of us. She was wearing my dark jeans, slipknot T-shirt and trainers, she's also straightened my caramel curls. I gawped. She saw and smirked.

"We think alike, you and me! Only there's one difference!" Da-na whispered in my ear.

"What's that?" I asked infuried.

"I have style!" she laughed at me.

I would have punched her if she weren't invincible. I could punch her now if I didn't want to look like an idiot.

"I mean, look at these jeans and tee, they're ugly! And you're hair, it's awful! Curls are so last Tuesday! Straight and short is in, but at least I'm not going to cut you're hair!" Da-na exclaimed.

Q, Mickey and Lolo laughed. I felt my face going red with fury.

"Is little Dana embarrassed?" Da-na asked me as if I was a two year old and they all laughed again, "Oh, just incase you hadn't realized, I'm skipping class and so are you! Now Chaz is going to worry again and so's your sweet little Logan! How're you gonna explain this to them!"

"For a start I don't like this world's Logan, it's my worlds Logan I like and then the fact I won't have to explain anything to anyone!" I reply with my own style as usual.

To rub it in Da-na's face I walk right through her and go back to my dorm.

Xx

I found a key under her pillow and I found a pink fluffy book entitled 'My Diary'. I stuck the key in the lock and turned it. I leafed through the book. I couldn't bring myself to read any of it so I flipped to the last page of writing and started a new page. I can see how alike are handwriting is. I wrote 'You are so evil! and by the time you have read this I am back in my dorm, in my world, tearing up the world crossing research. No-one else should have to go threw the pain of knowing how weird they could be if they were like a goth or whatever. You know I've done the right thing. Ciao, Dana! XX'. As I shut the book my eye catches 'I can't believe this!'. I open it again and read, 'I can't believe this! It was one time! One time! This is stupid! How can I be pregnant? I'm eighteen! Eighteen! Chaz is going to kill me! Gotta go! Da-na! XX'. She's pregnant. That means the body I'm in right now is pregnant! That means she's slept with someone! Is it Chaz or not! I'm not reading any more. I shouldn't have even read that.

Xx

That night I met up with Chaz as planned. He was so hot. In an even darker denim jacket, darker jeans, red muscle shirt and his hair was spiked.

"You weren't in class again!" was how he greeted me.

"Well, I had to look my best!" I replied.

"Wow! You're hair is so cute!"

"Thanks!"

He pushed the DVD in the machine and sat on the couch. I sat beside him. He put his arm round me. I couldn't help smiling.

Xx

After the film we ate sushi, then we kissed and I went back to my dorm and straight to bed. Lolo kept giving me strange looks. I turned over and went to sleep.

Xx

Now it's the morning. I feel sick. I don't if that's morning sickness or the dread that I have to steal from Logan. I know he's not my Logan, but I don't want to steal.

"Get up, Dana!" Nico orders.

"What day is it?" I ask sleepily.

"Doomsday!" Nico snaps, "Up!"

"It's Saturday!" Lolo whispers.

I don't know whether to believe her or not. She has lied to me once before. I get up and go to my wardrobe. There's a kitten calendar hanging on the back where my sister's homemade one should hang. Sure enough today's the fifth so it's a Saturday. I grab a pair of pink leggings with white spots, a pink mini-skirt, pink sandals, a pink halter-neck top and a pink denim jacket. Now I really don't know which makes me more sick, the fact that it could be morning sickness still looms over, all the pink and the dread of having to steal something. I run to the bathroom. Q knocks into me purposely. I push her back and keep running.

Xx

I get there just in the knick of time. I throw up neatly in the toilet. Then I get changed.

**A/n: Is Da-na pregnant????? What did you think???? Now do you see the purple button at the bottom of the screen???? Place your cursor over the top and press the left hand button on the mouse!!!! Make me happy by typing in something positive!!!!!**


	5. Chapter 5

What the Hell?

Chap 5

**A/n: Ready to go again!!!! Yay!!!!!**

Xx

I walk around campus completely bored. I want to scream something, anything. I don't know how I'm going to get that research, I could ask, but she wouldn't want that. I have an idea, to her diary.

Xx

I flick through her diary. I need to find that page, telling me who she slept with. I need to know. Ah, here it is. It was Logan. I knew it. That's why Chaz would kill her, that's why Logan has a crush on her, it's more than a crush, and he would have been crushed when I didn't know who he was. Now I can use this to get the research.

Xx

I feel like a fool. I'm sitting in Logan's room, although it looks like it belongs to Quinn, which scares me.

"So you do remember me?" he jokes.

"Well, yes….." I trail.

"Good." he smiles, "I have to go and get some sodium, you wait right there.

Bingo! Wait did he say sodium? Quinn doesn't even say sodium, she says salt like every other normal person. Back to my 'mission'. I stand up and search round the whole room. There's a green folder marked 'Top Secret! Keep Out!'. This must be it. I chuck the folder into my bag, just before he comes in the room.

"That's Izzy! She's an Iguana!" he explains.

He must've thought I was looking in the cage. I glance to my right, and sure enough there's a huge dragon like thing. I shudder. How can someone live with one of those? They're ugly! Absolutely atrocious!

"So? What did you want, then?"

"Oh, just to be sure that you know that last week was a one night stand…"

"Yeah, I know the deal, you were stressed, Chaz was on the verge of going for Zo and I was the one there! Trust me, no-one has to know!"

"Good, it's just things are going well for me and Chaz and I don't want YOU to ruin everything!"

"My lips are sealed!"

"Thanks and bye!"

I wave as I jog out the door. I run all the way back to my dorm.

Xx

Lolo's there. She's sitting on her bed in a sulk, behaviour I have come to expect from her. She's a spoilt babyish brat with no fashion sense and Da-na gives me a hard time. I'm wearing pink polka dot leggings! EW! I sit on the purple couch by the window and open my bag. I bring out Logan's research folder. Lolo sees. Her eyes suddenly snap open.

"You got it!" she squeals.

I ignore her and open it. What is the point labeling something 'Top Secret! Keep Out!' if you're not going to lock it? I mean, this kid's supposed to be a genius and he can't figure out reverse psychology. I turn the pages until I come to the one I need. It's here. I can get back to my own life, tonight. I have to say goodbye to Chaz! After tonight I won't ever see him again, it'll be back to lovelifeless Dana who fights with the guy she loves. I suppose I never really loved Chaz, I just thought he was fun. It was fun to have a boyfriend for once. I don't need to say goodbye to him. I mean he is Chase and Chase is a dork, a huge bushy haired dork. I'll be glad to get away from his world. They're all psychos here. Not good for my health. I'm way too paranoid and insecure, or so my therapist said, anyway.

Xx

I'm nervous. It's time and she isn't here yet. I'm ready and yet she isn't here. I pace back and forth in front of the fountain. I told Lolo to stay in the dorm, when she wouldn't I stooped to Da-na's level. I threatened her. Where is Da-na? I keep pacing. Suddenly I can't see anymore. It's pitch black. I can't move. I can hear beeping. "BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!"

I can hear crying and I can feel someone holding my hand.

"BE-BEEP! BE-BE-BE-BEEP! BE-BE-BE-BE-BE-BE-BEEP!"

What is that infernal beeping? There's sobbing as the person by my hand goes. Am I in hospital? How did I get here?

"BEEEEEEEEEEP! BE-BE-BEEP!"

The person who was holding my hand is back or it could be someone new, I don't know. I can feel wires in my arm and an oxygen mask on my mouth. Am I dying? Which world am I in? Which world am I gonna die in? Where's Da-na?

"BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!"

My eyes are closed. I try to open them. Pushing hard. Why can't I open them? I eventually get them open. I look up. Logan's there, my Logan.

"Dana? Dana! You're alright!" he yells, he sounds happy, really happy.

"What happened?" I mumble.

"You got hit by a car." he answers.

"When?"

"Last week, but you're alright."

"You didn't know if I was alright, I heard you crying."

"Why wouldn't I cry? I love you!"

"What?"

"I love you, Dana! I always have!"

He bends down and removes the oxygen mask. He kisses me, and then quickly puts the mask back on. I smile. I didn't have to admit it first, but was that a dream or not?

"Logan?"

"Yeah?"

"What's the date?"

"Why do you want to know that?"

"Was I acting strange before I got hit?"

"Well, yeah…..you were skipping a lot….."

"Da-na….."

"Who's Da-na?"

"It's a long story…."

"Also you sorta avoided everyone, you even screamed at Zoey."

"She must've walked under the car……"

"You've lost me! I'll go and tell the doctor's you're awake."

Da-na walked under a car on purpose, just to ruin my life, I doubt I even took the research.

Xx

A week later, Logan, I and my broken arm are on the beach. He's my boyfriend now and I did take the research. I made Logan burn it.

Xx

**A/n: Weird, huh???? Well, what do you think????? I like it!!!!! Maybe the ending coulda used some work, but oh well, what's done is done!!!!!!**


End file.
